The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A recliner is provided between a seat cushion and a seat back of a vehicle to release a lock for reclining the seat back when necessary, and to lock the seat back after the reclining to maintain a desired angle.
Generally, the recliner is configured such that a fixing flange is fixed, a rotating flange is relatively rotated, and a locking gear is provided therein, whereby when the locking gear is engaged with the rotating flange, the locking is performed, and when the locking gear is disengaged therefrom, the rotating flange is relatively rotated on the fixing flange, such that the seat back is reclined with respect to the seat cushion.
A rotary cam is provided at the center of the recliner and presses a locking gear to engage therewith when the rotary cam rotates. We have discovered that since directions of configurations of a left seat and a right seat are opposite to each other, a shape of the rotary cam for each seat is required to be manufactured and assembled differently. Accordingly, same functional parts are manufactured in two shapes and thus manufacturing cost is increased due to the necessity of division when assembling the parts.
In addition, we have also discovered that if a contact surface between the rotary cam, which rotates on the fixing flange, and the fixing flange is not precisely machined, friction noise occurs, and it is difficult to provide a smooth operation of the seat recliner, and the seat recliner is easily worn, thereby decreasing the durability of the seat recliner.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.